The invention relates to a composite material obtained by mixing with water a composition comprising:                a hydraulic binder formed by cement having a tricalcium aluminate content at least less than 5% in weight with respect to the total weight of hydraulic binder,        steel-based shot having a granulometric distribution comprised between 120 μm and 3000 μm,        non-densified silica fume having a granulometry less than or equal to 2 μm,        a highly water-reducing superplasticizer,the ratio between the weight quantity of water and the weight quantity of hydraulic binder being comprised between 0.16 and 0.25.        
The invention also relates to a method for producing such a composite material.